


Our Final Farewell

by jihyunxmc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Autumn, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunxmc/pseuds/jihyunxmc
Summary: As Jumin had always feared, he was starting to forget about you. Jumin wished that he could just hold your hands one more time and apologize. Just one more time.





	1. You Will Be Missed

Jumin Han walked along the path through the gravestones at the local cemetery in a mid-autumn afternoon. He was looking for a tombstone made of gray marble, placed under one of the many oak trees at the cemetery.

He slowly moved along the soft wind, stepping on red leaves below his feet. Jumin clutched on a bouquet of white roses that he brought along with him. He wanted to buy a bouquet of your favorite flowers but for some reason, he has no memory of your preferences. Jumin only bought this white roses because the florist told him these flowers were the common flower for this kind of occasion. As Jumin had always feared, he was starting to forget about you. Jumin wished that he could just hold your hands one more time, apologize, and ask you about your favorite flowers. He would do anything just to hear your voice one more time.

Though Jumin was relieved that he at least still remembered your love of the color of the autumn leaves. Jumin still remembered how much you enjoyed the stepping on the dry leaves scattered on the ground, and he still remembered how much you loved the soft autumn breeze. If things didn’t happen the way it did perhaps, you would have stayed with him to enjoy another autumn.

Jumin paused on the way to his destination. Was he lost? Had he already forgotten? Confusion and shame spread all over his body. Jumin was almost passed the gravestone before realizing its inscription that read your birth and death date with the quote “You Will Be Missed”.


	2. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought has been on the back of your mind for the longest time. What can you say? You were stubborn.

You always wondered what dying felt like, wondering about the endless possibilities of the afterlife. Perhaps it’s something everyone thinks about at some point...

_ How was your funeral? Who gave your eulogy? What would they put on your tombstone? Would anyone mourn over your death? _

Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. When you die, you’re not supposed to have a saying on the matter. 

Then…

_ How come do you know why you died?  _

_ Why do you still remember how you died?  _

_ Why are you conscious right now? You’re...dead, right?  _

Even now all these unanswered questions buzzed inside you head. There were a lot of tears and a lot of regrets. You hated it, but you had to tie loose ends. Plus, the thought has been on the back of your mind for the longest time. 

What can you say? You were stubborn. But you also had to move on. 

Just like Jumin.  

You wanted to go back but now that you are here, it felt odd. It felt odd to be standing in front of your own grave, watching Jumin stand in front of your grave with a bouquet of white roses. Your heart ached to see him suffering even after all this time.

It can be hard to analyze Jumin due to his cold exterior. He looked as if he has all the emotions of wet concrete. There was no sadness, no anger, or any kind of resentment. Jumin might as well have been a store mannequin. Despite Jumin strong exterior, you could feel his pain. And despite everything, you wanted Jumin to be happy. It was truly a shame that you can no longer be the source of his happiness.

“I truly miss you, _My Love_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my attempt at angst lol 
> 
> If you guys enjoyed reading this fic, please let me know! Feedback helps me organize my work. 
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
